


Beg For It

by ShyBeanLizzy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet Ending, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBeanLizzy/pseuds/ShyBeanLizzy
Summary: There was a certain thrill to have power over someone else. Carlos loved seeing Jill like that... and he wanted her to beg for what she wanted.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure smut... shameless smut... And Valeveira. Enjoy it :)

Carlos sat on a chair in the bedroom, his pants pulled down and his right hand around his dick. He was stroking himself while he watched her. He enjoyed seeing her like this, hearing her desperate moans. This scene was just for him to see. He had a small remote in his left hand, playing with it a bit. Without a second thought he pressed a button on it and smirked when Jill moaned again desperately. But he just smiled, “Not yet… be patient…” he scolded her, keeping his eyes on her.

Jill was kneeling on their bed with her legs apart. Her hands were tied behind her back  with one of his belts  and she was gagged. The remote in his hand belonged to a small vibrator that was pressed against her clit. Her body was glistening with sweat, she was shaking because of her arousal and she was so close but before she could cum, he turned the vibrator off again. A desperate whine escaped her and she looked at him, begging for more but Carlos shook his head, “Not now babe… you’re still not allowed to cum…” he said and kept jerking himself off. Jill tried to shift in her position as she tried to signalize him that she wanted more, not expecting him to turn the vibrator on again. Her eyes rolled back and a muffled scream of pleasure escaped her as he turned up the intensity. Jill was shaking in pleasure, more than ready to get her sweet release but the vibrator was turned off again before she could reach the promised land. She looked at her boyfriend, desperately for more. But he pulled his pants up again and let the remote drop to the floor, “Oh Jill… What should I do with you, hm? So many options…” he mumbled and walked over to her. His eyes wandered up and down her body, smirking at the view in front of him. He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled, “I know you want more… but you have to be patient…” he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Carlos removed his hand from her cheek again and took the vibrator away. It was glistening  and covered in her juices , making him look at it even more. He laughed quietly, playing with it between his fingers, “My my… Didn’t think you would be that desperate. So wet for me, huh?” he looked at her and chuckled as she moaned again. He loved the sweet noises she made and the way her body screamed for more. The young man knew exactly what he was doing to her. Carlos placed the small vibrator next to her on the bed, keeping his eyes on her, especially on the collar around her neck, “Don’t worry baby… I’ll take care of you…” he said and started to play with her clit. His fingers still covered in his own cum but he stopped all of a sudden and took of her gag, “Color?” he asked, looking at her but she just smiled, “Green…” she said and opened her mouth again so he could gag her again. Carlos smiled as he did so and started to play with her clit again, listening to her moans. His pants got a bit tight again but he didn’t care. All he cared about in that moment was Jill and how to tease, please and torture her in a loving way. She was his girlfriend and in that moment she was also his little play thing. Carlos watched her closely and removed his fingers as she got close again. He loved to play with her like that. His eyes met her lust clouded ones, making  him  smirk, “You really want to cum, hm? Don’t worry about it… You will... but not now.” he mumbled and kept his fingers working on her, moving his attention from her clit to her warm hole. He pushed two fingers inside her but he pulled back as  soon as  she pushed herself against him, “Behave Jill… We’re not doing that.” he scolded her, making her look up at him, then he pushed his fingers back inside.

Jill moaned again, closing her eyes as she let him play with her. Her jaw was already numb but she wanted this. Nothing else was on her mind than being good for him. She was lost in that moment, feeling herself getting close again. The young woman looked at her boyfriend, desperate for that sweet release. Her breathing got heavier and the urge to push herself against him grew with every second. She groaned as she felt how he pushed another finger inside of her. Her moans became louder as she got closer to her orgasm. Her gag was removed again as Carlos decided to work on her a bit faster.

“You want to cum? Beg for it baby… or you won’t get it…” he whispered, making her look at him. Jill whined quietly, “Please… please… please let me cum… please… I… please…” she begged, sobbing silently, tears of pleasure running down her cheeks. She wanted this so badly and she was so close to get it, all she needed was his permission. That was what she waiting for. Her hopes rose as he leaned in closer, grabbing her hair as he pulled her head back, “Because you begged so nice, I will allow you to cum…” he said, giving her the permission to finish. Jill moaned, pushing against him as she reached the promised land. Her eyes rolled back and her whole body was shaking. He treated her so well. She gasped as he pulled her hair again, “What do you have to say?” he asked her quietly, making her whimper. Jill looked at him, “Thank you for letting me cum, sir.”

“Good girl…” he mumbled and pulled his hand away. Carlos untied her hands and dropped the belt ,he used for that, to the floor, checking her wrists if he hurt her in any way. After that he looked at her and smirked, “You know… Watching you cum brought back a problem… I hope you don’t mind helping me out.” he said, watching her crawl off the bed as he opened his trousers and pulled them down again. His eyes were locked on hers as she wrapped a hand around his cock and took him in her mouth shortly after that. Lust and desire clouded his girlfriend’s blue eyes as she sucked him off so passionately. Carlos grabbed her hair, “You look so good with my dick in your mouth… Fuck… you’re doing so well..” he praised her and threw his head back, enjoying himself. He loved it when she went down on him. She rarely did that and he appreciated it every time she did. The young man’s grip on her hair tightened and he looked at her again as she picked up the pace, “Fuck… Babe… you’re so good… shit…” he said panting, pushing her down on him.

Jill started to choke on him, keeping her eyes on him, tears staining her face as she let go of his dick with her hand, as he pushed her down on him. Her nose was almost touching him. She wanted to make him cum, she wanted to taste him on her tongue. And that was what she got. She moaned softly as she tasted him. She loved the taste of him. A  moan escaped her as he pulled her back by the hair, looking up at him, swallowing down what she had on her tongue. She noticed his look on her, so she smiled a bit, “Green…” she answered, her voice a bit stuck in her throat. And with that his expression changed again. Not expecting him to pick her up and throw her on the bed she let out a moan, letting him kiss her as he got on top of her. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but before she could to that, he pinned her hands above her head, smirking at her as  he  broke the kiss, making her whimper in a needy way.

“Patience baby… I’m not done with you… not yet…” he growled as he bid down on her shoulder, making sure to leave a mark behind. Jill breathed in sharply, letting him kiss and bite her shoulder, pressing her thighs together in arousal. The young woman was squirming underneath him which made him bite down even harder. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist like she was trying to pull him closer to her. Her heart rate increased and her cheeks started to heat up again. Lust clouded her eyes again as she pushed herself against him but her boyfriend decided to scold her again, “You better stop that or I’ll stop… your choice baby…” he mumbled against her skin, squeezing her wrists. His other hand wanders down, tracing down between her boobs, along her stomach down to her core, drawing slow circles around her clit. Carlos grinned as she whimpered again. The sweet noises of her made his heart beat faster, feeling the need to ravish and devour her. He waited for her to stop pushing her hips against him before he continued with his treatment, passionately torturing her. Even though it was strange to express his love for her like that but he agreed on trying it, liking the way how her body reacted to his treatment. He smirked as he listened to her soft moans and quiet whimpers which sounded like music to him, like a song she was only singing for him, “What do you want Jill? Tell me about it… I want to hear your voice… And make sure to beg for it…” he whispered, his voice low as he stopped working on her clit, preparing himself for giving her what she desired.

His gaze on her made her weak and placed her in a submissive position. Jill tried to find her voice again as she wanted to tell him what she wanted. She wanted him, she wanted him to fuck her, she wanted him to claim her, she wanted him in any way possible. The young woman swallowed to get her voice back, “Please… please… Fuck me… please…” she begged, following his movements with her eyes. A moan escaped her as she heard him laugh. Lost in that moment, she looked at him, silently asking him for more, losing herself in his brown eyes as she opened  herself  up for him even more. At this point she couldn’t  even  think straight, the only thing on her mind was Carlos and what he  w ould do to her.

Carlos smirked and leaned in closer to her ear, “ Because you begged so nicely,  I can’t say no, now can I? ” he whispered seductively, pulling back to get a condom. He knew she was impatient, he knew she wanted him but he couldn’t keep himself from teasing her. In order to torture her a bit more, he made her watch  as he put it on . The whines and whimpers of her were music to his ears, her naked body, glistening with sweat was a masterpiece of art to him and he was about ravish her. The young man slowly turned towards her, he wrapped one hand around her slim wrists as he leaned over her again and slowly pushed into her. He knew he was driving her insane with going slow but he was in charge of it, he decided on his pace, he decided when to speed up, “Taking my cock so nicely… So good baby… You’re so good for me…” he said, trying hard to keep himself from going faster. But everything he heard from her were moans and soft mewls. All this dominance over her turned him on. He kept his gaze on her before he decided to seal her lips with his  and went a bit faster.

Jill was about to lose her mind, she was more than ready to reach her orgasm. His sloppily slow thrusts didn’t help. She wrapped her legs around his lower back, “Please… Carlos please… Harder… please… I want more… please…” she begged against his lips, her head spinning as she got what she wanted, even though it still wasn’t enough. A smile made its way to her lips as he pulled on the collar, “It really suits you… you know?” he asked her. The answer to his question was tortured whimper as he got  faster and  faster. Jill’s mind was filled with the thought s of sex, of him fucking her in this moment. All she could think of was him and what he did to her, “Carlos… Fuuuuck… Please…” she cried out, getting closer to the promised land. She gasped when he pulled at the collar again, thrusting into her at neck-breaking pace, “What is it babe? Tell me what you want…” he growled next to her ear, already knowing what she wanted from him, but he wanted to make her beg for it, beg for that sweet release.

“Please let me cum… Please… I can’t… Please…” she mumbled, trying get a straight sentence out of her mouth but she failed miserably. Her whole body was shaking, she was so close but Carlos seemed to ignore it. He kept his pace and didn’t seem to get tired of it. Jill looked at him desperately asking for the permission to finally reach her orgasm, to reach the promised land. His smirk alone made her whimper. Carlos came close to her ear again, pulling at the leather collar around her neck again, “Only because you begged so nicely… you are allowed to cum…” he whispered while he kept pounding into her. Her walls clenched around him and she was screaming, thanking him for letting her get that sweet release, giving him a hard time to control himself. It didn’t take long for him to get his own release, biting her shoulder once again.

“Are you alright Supercop?” Carlos asked her as he pulled out, getting rid of the filled condom. He looked at her shoulder, feeling proud to see the mark he left before he took off the collar from her neck. He got out of the bed, his legs were still shaking from their previous activity. He looked at her closely. She was still shaking, her breath was a bit uneven but she had a happy smile on her face. Jill smiled and sat up carefully, “Yeah, I’m fine… Don’t worry about it. “ she said as he picked her up. Her head fell against his shoulder as tiredness washed over her. The young woman sighed quietly and closed her eyes, listening to Carlos’s heartbeat.

Carlos looked down on her as he made his way to the bathroom, “ How does a warm bubble bath sound like ?  After that we can cuddle and then go to sleep. ” he asked and chuckled as she looked up at him, her hair a mess.

“Sounds good to me…” she said tiredly, her throat sore and her eyes almost falling shut, “I love you, Carlos…”

“I love you too, Jill.”


End file.
